Unsuspected Evil
by Miss Atropine
Summary: When demon butler Sebastian Michaelis begins moonlighting at Mrs Lovett's meat pie emporium, he begins to notice the baker and the barber upstairs aren't all that they seem. Little does he know, it's the start of a strange rivalry, as the barber is undeniably jealous of him. It's a Sweenett, I assure you. With a couple of humorous moments thrown in for good measure.
1. A New Investigation

**Unsuspected Evil**

 **A/N Hi there. This idea has been in my head months. I know crossovers aren't as popular, and I'm aware this has occurred to others as an interesting cross-over but I had a totally different way of taking the idea. I'll upload everything I have so far and would love to know if you want to see this fic carried on. I am fairly new to the Kuroshitsuji side of things, but hey, I'll have a go ;) I think there'll be some great tension to come throughout this fic if I do decide to carry on. I would love to know if you like it, so please let me know, so I can carry on scribbling (or not) :D P.S if you don't know Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (or vice versa), it's totally fine. You still should enjoy the Sweeney Todd parts, and hopefully the tension between characters ;) Please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Investigation**

 _In the afternoon._

Sebastian swiftly prepared afternoon tea, accompanied by some custard creams he had made the same morning. As he carted in the trolley of delectable items and the infamous tea pot, Ciel peered over at him from the newspaper. "Honey tea is it?" the boy murmured, half acknowledging his existence.

"Indeed my lord."

He poured out the sweet liquid into the dainty cup, then placed it onto an immaculately cleaned saucer. He lifted an empty tray from a table on the side, delicately dropping the cup and saucer onto it, a china plate with a small pyramid of custard creams alongside a folded serviette followed.

"You seem to have taken my statement of wanting something sweet quite literally. Custard creams _and_ honey tea? This is slightly excessive." the young lord complained.

Sebastian does not comment, he opened up his hand and placed the tray onto the tips of his fingers. Ciel ignored the movements as the tall, slender man set down his tea and biscuits, intently reading the newspaper. Usually by now, he would have been asking the butler to leave but he was so engrossed in whatever he was reading that Sebastian's curiosity began to spike. "You seem awfully quiet my lord. Is there something the matter?" he asked, knowing it wasn't his place but it wasn't usual behaviour from his master.

Ciel suddenly scrunched the paper and folded it up, placing it on the table as he reached for his hot honey tea. "Nothing that matters to me personally." Earl Phantomhive replied emptily, closing his blue eye as he took a sip of the sweet tea. "However, it seems it does to the Queen. It appears we have another investigation on our hands. She believes that there is another serial murderer lurking about London, killing the every day man in a place of authority or trusted standing. I've been reading the obituaries in today's newspaper but there is nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. No missing persons or mysterious deaths. No clues or evidence to investigate at all."

By this time, Sebastian was stood behind the boy, next to the tray he had placed on the cabinets cluttered with antiques and whatnots. He frowned, red eyes narrowing as his gloved forefinger pressed lightly over his mouth, tapping in thought. "Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred. No one has been reported missing..." he trailed off, the young boy snapping a custard cream and munching it loudly. "... in that case, perhaps the victims are people that are living for themselves. People who shan't be missed?" Ciel continued crunching the biscuit, still opening his mouth to talk, "I had never considered that. Yet how is the Queen aware of such a thing, if there is no evidence of death in the first place."

Sebastian cringed at the sight of his master speaking with his mouth full, yet bears it for the time being by clenching his teeth as he stood perfectly still. He shook off the annoyance and answered the boy, "A hunch, or perhaps due to the amount of rumours the public are floating around at this time, my lord. Even if the very idea of a serial killer is once again existent, your Queen cannot have her London being a fearful place once more, one imagines."

Ciel gulped the biscuit down, tapping his fingers in thought against the wooden table. "That would make sense. She wishes for me to find out if these legends are true to put an end to all of the fear." He downed another swig of Sebastian's honey tea, sighing after he swallowed it down. "The sweetness isn't so strong Sebastian, the two beverages accompany each other surprisingly quite well." A smile tugged at Sebastian's lips, "My lord, I daresay what you just said may have come close to a compliment."

Ciel humphed and sipped at his tea, "We have a start already. If there are no obituaries or missing persons then that can only mean that the people this killer targets are most likely on their own, without family, just as you have suggested."

Sebastian looked at the newspaper in wonder, realising he hadn't even glanced over the main headline that morning - something he quite often got excited about before giving the young master his breakfast tea during the morning. "Master, could I read the front of the paper, if I may?" he asked, eyes narrowing in curiosity. Ciel paused, poising the rim of the cup on his lips as he half turned to his butler with a glare. This wasn't part of their usual afternoon routine.

"What for? I have told you there are no suspicious deaths or missing - " The butler snatched the newspaper anyway, unfolding it and staining his pristine gloves with the fresh, grubby ink that rubbed off. "You've got some bloody nerve butler!" Ciel scolded, taking a large gulp of tea before slamming it onto the saucer, droplets of tea spilling slightly. The butler's eyes were transfixed as they read the front page article left to right. "What is it? Something about a missing cat caught your eye?" the master poked, letting out a bitter 'HA!' as another custard cream was stuffed into his mouth.

"Hm. How interesting," Sebastian whispered, lowering the paper from his face so he could address his master properly. "Have you read the front page my lord? It's rather strange considering it is the main news. Or are you so morbid that you take more pleasure in reading the obituaries first?"

The young lord smirked, "Why what have you found?"

"It seems that there was a public contest for barbers yesterday, it was quite the public spectacle around Covent Garden allegedly. Whichever man gave the fastest, smoothest shave was the winner. It suggests that it took place between a rather pale looking man who appears to suffer from some sort of sleep deprivation, and a rather flamboyant Italian."

Ciel frowned in confusion, turning away from his butler slightly. "Whatever does this have to do with our investigation?" he asked in a small voice. "Absolutely nothing, other than I do rather need a shave. It's been some time, I usually do it myself."

Ciel immediately turned around to look and snap at the demon, only to gape in horror. "What on _Earth_ is _that_ on your chin?!" he yelled, pointing a thin finger at the five o clock shadow the butler wore. "Why have you not done something about it? I thought something like this would have driven a butler like you mad, demon!" Sebastian put a hand on his heart, red eyes wide and mouth parted slightly in mock surprise. "My lord!" he exclaimed. "Do forgive me but I have not had time to notice with the amount of chores one does in this household. All of the others are clumsy fools and I have to fix everything, and this only adds to a head butler's workload."

"You still surely feel that _ungodly_ growth on your face!"

Sebastian dropped the act and the small smile smeared across his features again, "I did. And I have to say I'm rather enjoying being adventurous. And it is a controlled growth my lord, I assure you."

The boy gritted his teeth, "What's gotten into you? Is this a game? Seeing if I get so bloody annoyed that I'll _order_ you to shave it all off?!" The butler looked taken aback, and he scoffed back a laugh. "My lord, _really_. There is no game here, I merely wish to try something new." Ciel sighed and leant his chin on the palm of his right hand, his elbow supporting his arm on the table.

"New, hm? I hate change. I'd rather stay the same whilst the world changes around me." the boy stated in monotone. Sebastian smirked as Ciel averted his sight away from his butler, lifting up his cup to his lips. "You seem terribly distracted today my lord. Is there something else about this investigation that troubles you?"

"Yes Sebastian, there is."

Immediately, the butler wore a serious expression, ears pricked up in attention.

"What am I to tell the Queen if these myths the public are spreading, are in fact, _true?_ How do we find a killer that leaves no evidence? It would be positively impossible."

Sebastian took a few steps forward, placing a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "Indeed it would, Master. Yet remember, you are the Queen's guard dog, and above all, a Phantomhive. Nothing is impossible when you are around my lord." The boy paused and turned his head to him, looking at his stern expression. "You are right. No matter if the stories are true, we will put an end to the killer." he said coldly, turning away to sip his slightly colder drink. Sebastian did a half bow, placing a hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord. I shall now leave you to enjoy your afternoon tea." He elegantly sauntered towards the drawing room's exit. "And we shall put an end to that stubble on your cheek too, butler." the young lord added cheekily, earning a pause in movement from the butler in question. Sebastian left the room with a smirk, not even acknowledging his master's cheeky comment.


	2. An Impulse

**Unsuspected Evil**

 **Chapter 2: An Impulse**

 _In the early evening._

After completing the day's chores, Sebastian tucked his weary master in. Ensuring he was safe and comfortable, he made his way downstairs, where all of the servants resided. As he swiftly headed towards his room at the bottom (a room slightly bigger than the others), Mey-Rin clumsily pushed open her door and into the butler's path, giving out a great big scream as she collided with him.

"O-Oh Mr Sebastian! I didn't see y'there, I didn't! I'm ever so sorry!" she pleaded, giving out a little screech when she realised she couldn't see a thing. She'd lost her glasses.

"Mey-Rin, what on Earth are you doing coming out of your residence at this hour? You are usually sound asleep by now," he replied nonchalantly, bending down to pick up her spectacles which had landed next to her tiny pale feet. The maroon eyed maid gushed a bright shade of crimson, feeling the butler brush against her foot's skin unintentionally as he stood back up in his tall, slim frame.

"N-Nothin' in particular, sir. I just didn't expect you to be comin' back down the hall at this time, is all." she answered, wringing her hands until they were slightly red. The butler breathed out onto each pane of glass in the frames of the spectacles, which caused Mey-Rin to hold in a flustered sigh and also hold the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. He gently rubbed off the condensation with the back of his white glove, a smile tugging at his lips.

"There we are," he said triumphantly, placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose (her fingers had moved as soon as she noticed his attention was on her), closing his eyes and placing a hand on his chest. "I must apologize for startling you, that was never my intention. I - " She gasped in sharply, to which he opened his eyes, which soon grow when he noticed Mey-Rin blushing furiously and pointing at his chin. "S-Sebastian!" she shrieked, heavy breaths pumping out of her. "You look - You look - "

 _"What?_ What is it Mey-Rin?" he asked, deeply intrigued at her actions. "You suit a bit of stubble, yes you do!" she rasped, letting out a giggle before gasping at what she'd said, she then turned around and fled backwards into her abode, slamming the door in Sebastian's face.

The butler sighed as he'd been left with a surprised look on his features. "I'll never fully understand that maid," he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He frowned and turned, heading towards his room to change into a fresh suit before he would sneak out for the majority of the evening. He wished to see the winning barber from the article he'd read earlier that day, or at least get a feel for his location, he sensed something off about the story as he'd read it. Or perhaps it was the strange sense of curiosity he was following, but something was certainly pulling him there.


	3. When The Butler Met The Barber

**Unsuspected Evil**

 **Chapter 3: When The Butler Met The Barber**

 _In the evening._

Emerging through the damp fog and bustle of London, Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he reached Fleet Street, where the winning barber resided. The miserable looking street was quite worn and dingy, yet plenty of people seemed to be using it, and the various apothecaries, shops and eateries appeared to be rather successful, despite their rather shabby appearance.

 _'Or perhaps I am just too much of a snobby demon that I am used to only spotless standards earning success now,'_ Sebastian thought to himself, managing an amused smile as he strolled across to a quieter part of the street to get his bearings.

He gazed to a bustling pie shop (or _emporium_ as it has been named), tables littered with beings of all shapes and sizes, all classes and all ages, enjoying a hearty meat pie or two, along with plenty of gin to go around (naturally). Something Sebastian had always been fascinated by, was the culture of humans eating. It always seemed to be a rather joyous affair for most humans, a time to socialize with their family or friends, instead of treating another human necessity in a trivial manner, something that Sebastian recalled his master doing rather a lot. Even Sebastian, as a demon, had an eating ritual, unlike most demons he was rather patient for his meal, and felt that the hungrier he was when he received the meal, the tastier and more satisfying the meal would be.

The butler noticed a sign on the stairs next to the pie shop, his eyes able to read the text as clear as day, even from the long distance he was stood at. So, he _had_ got the right address, the barbers was directly above the pie establishment, _how interesting_. At that time, the place was closed, something that the butler had predicted before he had even ventured out from the manor. Yet still, he had been pulled here for some reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The demon pushed firmly through the stream of civilians coarsing down Fleet Street, apologizing to any woman he may have accidentally brushed against (being the charming gentleman that he was, he gained some flirtatious looks in return, not that he seemed too bothered). _'Well, I may as well begin some investigation into why I was drawn here.'_ he told himself, looking over the busy pie eaterie in wonder, noticing most humans were eating in the exterior of the place, or even in the courtyard next to the stairs up to the barber shop. The noise from the customers was raucous, yet not something that was a bad thing, noisy customers usually were a sign that the food was good, or that's what Sebastian had learned from his time with human beings thus far.

Under the babble of customers, he heard a dense metallic clunk, of something heavy slamming shut, then a drawn out snap of what reminded him of a dense lock on a door. He waded further through the tables, through laughing hoardes of singing people, swaying their tumblers of ale or gin around. Deciding that he merely admired the ways of humans, and would rather leave it at that, he strode over to the main door into the shop's interior, noticing the 'Open' sign hanging inside the door's window. The door swung open and he stepped inside cautiously, carefully holding the handle inside to ensure the door did not slam as it fell shut. He peered around in curiosity, realising the absence of staff or customers was rather odd. Some sort of staff were clearly existent as he observed fresh flour scattered across a worktop, and stacks of clean trays ready to be used. Everything else looked like it had been dumped much to Sebastian's annoyance, he could see however, that this was probably because all of the work was being left to one poor human, instead of the several he would have expected to work in such an establishment.

He decided to wait around for a few moments to see if anyone would arrive, picking a booth in the window, so he could still have a view of the outside as well as the preparation area to his right. As quickly as he perched, another door was opened, clearly one used only for staff, prompting Sebastian to sit up straight, his body rotating to look at whoever had entered. He kept quiet, studying the woman in interest. Her lace-glove hands gripped tightly around a hot tray of fresh pies, burgundy red locks tied up into messy pigtails, which fell into fun ringlets. She was breathing heavy, which told Sebastian she had been the one rushed off of her feet, and he imagined the tight dress hugging to her hour-glass figure did not aid her one bit. She sighed and began humming, totally oblivious to the butler's mesmerized stare, placing the tray onto her unorganized worktop, swiping one hand against the other to remove any unwanted flour before using the back of one to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"Finally I gets a bit'a piece and quiet to meself..." she mumbled to herself, placing her fingerless-gloved hands on her hips, chocolate eyes tiredly looking over her messy workstation. Sebastian suddenly chuckled, her eyes raising to find the source of the noise. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh I am ever so sorry! I didn't see ya there!" The butler stood stiffly, plastering that charming smile on his lips without realising. "No, no, not at all Miss." he replied, arms glued by his sides as he walked towards her place at the counter. "I did not wish to intrude if you wanted to have a break from your work. Interludes are precious. I comprehend entirely as I myself, am a butler."

The baker blushed a colour that almost matched her hair, avoiding eye contact with her customer. "Oh w-well, that's very kind 'o you sir, but I wanna make sure everyone got what they came for, lucky I got these fresh outta the oven for ya!" she exclaimed chirpily, digging out a clean plate from beneath the counter. He liked this woman, he wasn't sure why, perhaps it was the fact she seemed so determined to serve her customer no matter what - that and her insistence on being so cheerful...

"Here ya go love," she said, handing over the plate with a hot pie placed upon it. Sebastian nodded in thanks, and she turned, expecting him to go and sit back down, yet he didn't move, looking at the back of her dress. How intricate the design was, how morbid and devoid of colour - he liked that too.

"Pardon, Miss?" the butler asked, knowing that there was a possibility the woman could in fact throw the pie in his face if she didn't like his proposal. "I do not wish to intrude, but I would rather enjoy some company. I honestly find you a fascinating woman, and would love to converse with you a little."

The baker turned on her heels, she looked taken aback and her eyes faltered a little, were those the beginning of watery tears that had been building up in the bottom of her eyes?

 _"Me?_ Fascinatin'?" she whispered, with no fear of gazing straight into the butler's dark red eyes. "That's the first time anyone's called _me_ that! You sir, _you_ sound fascinatin' to me! And I would love t'spend me break talkin' to you. It would be a pleasure Mister." Sebastian smiled again, nodding his head as he carried his plate over to where he had been previously sat. She followed him, heavy footsteps as her heeled boots hit the stone floor. She sat on the opposite side of the table, sighing as her bottom hit the cushioned seat.

"Well, this is the first time anyone's ever wanted to talk t'me as a customer!" she began, avoiding looking at him by staring out of the window next to them, open palms resting beneath her chin. "What made a stranger such as yourself want to chat?" The butler removed his gloves with his teeth, ensuring he remembered to be careful not to show the woman his contract mark. "I wished to congratulate you on the awards you have receieved recently, I read a small article on this establishment in this morning's newspaper, you are quite the baker." he replied, black nailed fingers pulling the crusty pastry in two with little difficulty. The scent of the innards was slightly peculiar, but not at all repulsive. He recognised the smells of the herbs and even spices that wafted into his nostrils, yet there was still one scent he could not place.

"Oh, you're too kind Mr butler, sir," she thanked with a giggle, facing him now that she wished to return him a smile. "I hope you like it, I'm sure a butler like yourself is used to food 'o high standards." He lifted half of the pastry up, biting into it with haste. His eyes widened, the flavour of the pie was impeccable, he couldn't fault it, in fact it had to be one of the best human foods he had tasted, he found most humans food tasteless but this food was different. "This is ... delicious!" he whispered, eyes wide as he took another bite. The baker let out a heavy breath and avoided his gaze again, her awkward actions towards him becoming more noticable to Sebastian. He could tell she wasn't used to any attention (at least with chatting to male customers) whatsoever.

"So you said you're a butler," the red head said, changing the subject. "A butler for who exactly?" He swallowed down another bite, still surprised at how much he liked this human's food. "I am the head butler of the Phantomhive household," he answered, hastily taking another chunk out of the half of pie he held. She gasped again, this time visibly gulping, "Ph-Phantomhive? As in _Earl_ Phantomhive? _'eavens!_ What's a dashin' head butler like you doin' out visitin' me shop at a time like this?!" He was suddenly reminded of Mey-Rin, she had the same look of surprise and nervousness the maid always seemed to have about her whilst she was around him. "To be frank, Miss, I don't quite know. I could not stand another night at that manor, I needed to get out for a night, have some time for myself." She nodded, looking out of the window again, watching a young brunette boy rushing around the tables outside, filling up tumbler after tumbler.

"Wish I could get away Mister," she muttered, seeming lost in her thoughts. "I'm runnin' this place all by me lonesome, not even Mr T upstairs is willin' to give me an 'and, bloody _stubborn bastard_ 'e is..." Sebastian paused, hiding his amused smirk when she realised she'd voiced something that had probably come to mind, not thinking about what she had been saying.

Before she could say anything else, he cut in, "I don't believe I caught your name?" She sighed, chuckling in relief, something the butler found rather likeable. "Eleanor Lovett, but everyone calls me Nellie." she declared, holding out her fingerless-gloved hand for a shake. He dusted off his hands as dropped the pie, "Sebastian Michaelis." He reached for her hand and firmly tilted it so the back of her hand faced upwards, his other wiping his mouth, "Ideally I would have liked to be bowing as I did this." He planted a chaste kiss on her hand, he could feel her fingers quivering as he let her go, her cheeks flushing again. She could still feel the damp outlines of his lips on her skin and her breath caught slightly.

Sebastian picked up the pie once again, pausing before he bit into it, "Lovett, you say? How interesting. You mentioned a 'Mr T' before. I presume you are referring to the barber upstairs, you two are not married?" She suddenly let out a snort, he excused her carelessness as he needed information. "Lord no! I'm 'is landlady, I've known 'im for quite a while, I don't expect 'im to be helpin' down here anytime soon. 'E never 'as." He narrowed his eyes as he chewed, glancing at the window behind him to gaze at the stairs outside. "You seem rather rushed off your feet here Miss Lovett, why not hire more staff?" he asked, turning back to face her. "I like hirin' people I can trust. And right now that's meself and my son, Toby," she informed, nodding to the flustered young boy outside. "I can't trust any old person to work 'ere anymore. It's become too complicated."

The butler finished the last of his meal, dusting his hands off once more. Her brown eyes glanced over at the window behind Sebastian, like she'd be expecting the barber upstairs to be down any moment. The butler frowned and turned to face the stairs too, where there were no signs of life. "You have feelings for the barber, is that why it is complicated?" he remarked, earning a shallow breath from Nellie. She sighed, "Is it that obvious? _Hell,_ I always 'ave. I don't know why I'm tellin' you all this. I just 'aven't had much company from anyone 'part from my son in some time." Sebastian smiled, suddenly reaching for her hands across the table, "Then I hope I am helping. I can see that the love you have for the barber must be unrequited, a position I have been in countless times. He is your tenant, treat him as nothing less and perhaps you will be able to control your feelings much more," he advised, internally both scolding himself and laughing at the fact he was simply one hell of a good damned liar. "And if need be, I can aid you here in the evenings, as at this time, I tend to have nothing to do, so I may as well be of service to you."

She gazed down at her hands in his, and he squeezed them slightly, as if to show her that he was genuine. "Kindness will be the death 'o you, Mr Michaelis," Nellie whispered, raising her eyes to look into his red ones. How true her statement was. The baker stared at him in interest for a few seconds, looking over his seemingly perfect, symmetrical features, dark brows to match raven hair, which was styled in a neat yet unique fashion, a strand falling in between his eyes. He was well groomed (despite the devoloping stubble around his mouth, chin and jawline, which she found rather daring, seeing as most blokes came down the stairs stubble-less or down the chute _dead_ ) and she felt rather underdressed now that she saw his tie and tailcoat, but found her heart pounding at the care he obviously had taken to look that smart. Something about him made her think of the barber upstairs, perhaps it was the eccentricity of the two men or just the fact they both seemed so dedicated to their jobs. She hoped she wasn't beginning to fancy this man too...

A stampede of footsteps parading over the floor above, and next the staircase outside, made the butler and baker stop looking at one another. As Sebastian had predicted the staff door behind them flew open, slamming shut so forcefully that it made the thin-paned windows next to the two of them shake threateningly. Eleanor suddenly avoided eye contact with Sebastian, and also with whoever had entered, staring down at the table before her, shifting uncontrollably in her seat.

There was an uneasy silence, and for a while, the butler was wondering whether anyone had actually entered due to it being so quiet.

Then he could hear dishevelled, erratic breaths, yet it was too delayed to have been the rush down the stairs that had caused these exhales.

 _"Why are you not working?"_ the guttural voice from the man who had entered came, Sebastian detecting a touch of venom mixed into the man's arrogant, domineering tone. He was unfortunately reminded of his young master at that moment, perhaps he'd turn out in the same way as the man who had rudely interrupted him and his new acquaintance mid conversation?

Eleanor lifted her head warily, like she was afraid to even look at the man standing by the door, out of Sebastian's view. It was as if the bubbly baker he had met previously had never even existed. Yet, somehow, the awkwardness amused him inside.

"Oh, 'ello Mr T!" she greeted with that same airy voice she had before, yet it quivered slightly. " 'Ow can I help ya love?" The woman's hands were still being held by Sebastian's, and he could feel the clamminess of her skin which made him frown slightly.

"Upstairs. _Now_. I need a word." the man drawled through clenched teeth, taking a few steps closer to Eleanor. The scuffles of the man's shoes against the floor suddenly stopped a couple of metres from the booth. The man was silent yet Sebastian swore he heard the crack of bony knuckles now that he looked upon the stubborn barber that his new acquaintence had been speaking of.

The photograph in the paper hadn't seemed so bad now the butler thought back - as the man standing before them now looked like a complete _maniac_ ; he had twisted, chaotic black hair with a white streak slicing to the left, his frame was slim much like Sebastian, but he was certain that the barber was not as tall. His eyes were devoid of brightness, they were black like ashes, as if the man indeed had been snuffed out long ago. He was clad in the same clothing he'd been wearing in the photo Sebastian had seen, only now the clothes were somewhat dishevelled and he was without the cotton jacket, the waistcoat was still there, just hanging open to which Sebastian gritted his teeth. From the facial expression he supposed the barber was angry for whatever reason, yet it didn't explain the man's rudeness towards the baker sat sheepishly across from him. As a demon, Sebastian thought the man was fantastic, admirable even. As a butler however, he thought the man was a snide, vulgar waste of space for having no ettiquette, and nothing more.

"N-Now? Wot's the rush love?" Eleanor replied, so quietly that Sebastian almost had to strain his ears to hear her - perhaps he wasn't supposed to have heard that. He narrowed his dark red eyes at the man curiously, taking his hands away from the woman in order to slip on his gloves quickly (he couldn't risk his mark being seen). The movement caught the barber's black eyes, which seemed to widen significantly at Sebastian. Had he not noticed the butler being there before?

Observing the spiteful glower that Mr Todd was giving her new acquaintence, Eleanor cleared her throat, starting to stand up from her seat, "Y'know wot Mr T, you're right. There's no time like the present as I always say after all - " She let out a little whimper as Mr Todd pushed firmly onto her shoulder to make her sit back in place. She let her gaze drop in defeat down to the table, to which Sebastian's red eyes faltered as he watched her. In his peripheral vision, he could see the barber lowering himself so that his face was inches from the left side of his, in what he supposed the man thought was an act of intimidation or challenge. He smirked internally.

The barber was so close to him that he could practically feel each heavy, aggravated breath coming out of the man.

"And _you_ are?!" Mr Todd spat, knuckles cracking again as his fingers rolled down into his palms, making fists either side of him.

Eleanor shot Sebastian a look of worry as he looked back at her, yet his eyes were full of amusement to which she seemed startled. "I'm merely a newly met acquaintance of your landlady," he replied casually, his higher-class accent even more prominent and distinguished against the barber's own accent. "I do hope I'm not breaking any laws speaking with her." The barber scoffed at his cheeky comment, leaning backwards to take a step away from the table. He was silent, but his eyes managed to convey how he felt quite clearly: he was unquestionably _pissed off._

Eleanor cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the aggressive undertones from Mr Todd, and decided to at least calm the situation. "This is Mr Sebastian Michaelis, Mr Todd," she said normally, to which the man did not acknowledge her presence, he was unable to tear away from the butler who was staring back at him smugly. "He'll be workin' in 'ere most evenin's now. I needed the 'elp, 'specially now we're ever so busy." Sebastian turned his head back to look at her, nodding. The barber made an incoherent growl, snapping away from his position, so his back was turned. She sighed quietly, looking longingly over at Mr Todd, Sebastian saw so much longing in fact, that he could have sworn she was about to cry. "Do 'scuse him," she whispered, speaking to the butler but still staring desperately after the barber, who was breathing erratically again, clutching locks of his hair in frustration. "He's still in grief, poor man. He's been away from London for a long time, and 'e's come home expectin' 'is family to be here. But all of that, is gone. 'As been f'years." Sebastian narrowed his eyes in interest. _'What a tortured soul he is.'_ he thought, averting his eyes from the man as he noticed he'd began to turn to face the two of them again. Eleanor however, did not shy away from gazing at the disturbed man, and almost let out a gasp when she saw his plastered on grin.

"I do apologise Mr Michaelis," Mr Todd said calmly, arms limp and lifeless by his sides. "Pardon my reaction, I just thought you were taking advantage of Mrs Lovett over here." She seemed surprised at his words as a furious blush came over her and she began breathing heavier. "I couldn't have that, sir. Y'see, she's been ever so kind t'me. A young man like you would only... _violate_... such kindness in a woman." he continued, forcing his smile again once he'd finished. The demon butler was actually _speechless_ , the _nerve_ of this human was beginning to itch at him.

"I would _never_ take advantage of a woman," Sebastian replied (seemingly) honestly, despite the fact he personally knew it was one hell of steaming lie. "especially Miss Lovett here, who I have only just met this evening. She is also the owner of my workplace as of tomorrow night, so do you really think I would be _so foolish_ as to throw away a perfectly decent job, just for my own twisted pleasure?"

 _Foolish._

Sweeney Todd hated that word.

Mr Todd sniffed, masking his anger for now, "No, son. I'm just warning you before you go ahead and throw your life away. Look at you. All dressed fancy, what's the need to be workin' in a place like this? Y'must have some other intentions to be wantin' to work here."

The barber did have a point.

"I-I need money, my master is not willing to give me a raise," Sebastian lied, adding a worried wobble to his voice. "I do so much in that house, he is not nearly as grateful as he should be - " at this point Mrs Lovett's eyes seemed to falter in empathy as she looked back at Mr Todd (who was still stern as ever) " - the other servants are useless, they wreak havoc rather than aid anyone. I need escape for I have terrible insomnia from all of the stress, I feel like keeping busy here will certainly be worth a try."

Mrs Lovett looked back at the butler with knitted brows, a sad expression on her face as the man buried his head in a cage of arms. She patted his forearm, then shot a worried glance to Mr Todd, who for the first time that night actually looked back at her, though his eyes were a void of unreadable emptiness. Despite his emotion, he sighed and nodded towards her, shaking his head as he swiftly turned on his heels and marched out of the shop, the door slamming after him.

"There there, dear." she consoled, rubbing his shoulder. "You're quite welcome t'work 'ere. If piling work on top 'o work 'elp's ya, who am I t'judge? Get y'self 'ome tonight. I'll see ya tomorrow just after dusk, alright?"

The butler lifted his head slightly, nodding, "Yes. My apologies. I do not usually lose control like that." He was holding back a chuckle.

"Don't you worry dear, we all 'ave those moments."

She stood from her seated position, straightening out the front of her dress whilst Sebastian wasn't looking.

" 'Specially a certain barber who broods away upstairs..." she muttered, to which he smirked.

Human hearing isn't a patch on a demon's, that's why it was fun appearing as a human, acting so naive to someone, despite knowing their secrets. Or immensely fun when he would 'accidentally' let something slip...

Already, Sebastian Michaelis was looking forward to his job: moonlighting at the pie emporium.

And with the brooding barber upstairs, he was sure to stir up whatever had dragged him to the street in the first place.

Something was off.

And he knew he'd eventually get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **A/N This is as far as I've got so far. I feel like this chapter is ridiculously long but I loved writing it, and hoped you enjoyed it considering you got down here. If you love the idea or think it's worth me carrying on, let me know by PM or review and I'll start carrying on with it immediately. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Kettle

**Unsuspected Evil**

 **Chapter 4: Kettle**

 _In the morning._

"You're _late_ ," Lord Ciel scolded as his butler rudely awoke him (rather noisily) by bringing the tray of morning tea and the newspaper for his pre-breakfast. "You're _never_ this late waking me what's wrong with you?"

 _'Empathetic as ever,'_ Sebastian thought, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. He knew he was late, there was no need for his master to rub it in, Sebastian was already fuming with himself for getting carried away the night prior. He was dreading telling his master, what would he think of him having a job on the side? Quite honestly, the demon didn't care about the child's opinion, yet he was indeed a butler, and unfortunately a butler's job is to care what his master thinks.

"I am indeed late my lord," he replied, tipping the teapot over his master's teacup in order to pour out the black tea within, a sigh escaping him. "I must confess that I was not here at the manor for the entire evening."

Ciel, who had been slumped idly onto his pillows, suddenly jolted upwards in surprise, coughing and spluttering.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you weren't here for the _entire_ night?!" he screeched, his marked blue eye seeming to glow ever so slightly as he yelled.

"My curiosity about the barber from the newspaper peaked. I couldn't resist seeing if he was all the rage like it said," he admitted, hands cupping around the teacup and saucer as he slowly walked to his master's bedside. "You abandoned your post, just to see a bloody barber that didn't even give you a shave?" the young lord cried angrily, snatching the tea from Sebastian, to which the man audibly gasped and the tea visibly sloshed. "You are to follow _my_ orders, and you are to stay here, you _know_ that! Certainly not gallivant off on your own accord!"

"It was an impulse, master." he explained in monotone, turning away in order to reach for the morning paper, to which he briefly skimmed over the first page. "I do not get any habitually, but as soon as I saw the name 'Fleet Street', I could not shake off the interest. I merely followed the curious instincts, naturally."

The boy humphed and gulped down the hot tea, grabbing the newspaper in the same grumpy manner he had received the tea with before. "Then are you saying you were investigating the place?" he suddenly said in a small voice, like he was almost disappointed that he was no longer angry with his butler anymore.

"I suppose so, my lord. As soon as I was there on that street I sensed something was decidedly _... off._ I have managed to acquire some night work at an emporium on that very street, it should aid me to understand just what exactly is pulling me there." Sebastian told his master, who was staring into the sheets of paper and ink once more, paper in one hand, tea in the other, but murmured to ensure he was listening. "But of course, I shall manage to fulfill my usual duties as your butler, my lord, nothing will change there. And as I am in no need of sleep, I may as well use the time to investigate each evening."

The young boy nodded, "Yes. You shall inform me each morning you awake me of what you have observed, if anything is indeed out of the ordinary."

Sebastian gave a nod of his head, placing a gloved hand on his heart, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Just before dusk, Sebastian arrived at Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium, he was slightly earlier than she'd asked him to be in order to show that he was keen (and that he really _did_ have plenty of time to spare). He looked over the tables before strutting further into the establishment, eyes widening. It seemed Mrs Lovett desperately did need the extra assistance, for the place appeared busier than the night before, if that was even possible.

She was behind the counter, strands of red curls fell in front of her eyes as she pressed her gloved palms into the pastry on the counter beneath it, in order to flatten and shape each pre-pie to her liking. She paused for a moment, hands still on the cold pastry, letting an exhausted breath escape her as she glanced up, through the glass of her murky windows ahead. Her brown eyes caught the approaching butler she'd met the night prior, to which relief flooded her. She had half expected him to not even turn up, given the introduction he'd had with the obnoxious, brooding barber who was restlessly pacing over the creaking floorboards above her. Those sounds above her always ensured she couldn't forget about him, even though the man was totally oblivious to her feelings, he was subconsciously able to keep her under his thumb, and therefore he was always on her mind most of the time.

Her eyes flickered up to the ceiling, a heartfelt sigh wheezed out of her, and even when the door of the shop opened she didn't break out of her faraway trance. "Miss Lovett?" Sebastian addressed, frowning at her longingly gazing up towards the ceiling. He was quite amused really, to think she was looking in admiration at an inanimate object, despite knowing whom she was truly thinking of. He repeated her name as he then stood on the opposite side of the counter, right before her, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling. "Oh!" Eleanor replied, blinking several times as she looked back down at her hands on the cold pastry, utterly bemused. "Sorry Mr Michaelis. I was well away there, y'always seem to catch me in a moment!" She let out a chuckle, her cheerfulness from the night before returning as she dusted her hands together and placed them on her hips.

Sebastian shook his head and gestured towards her. "Oh it's quite alright, Miss." he said assuredly, shedding his tailcoat, quickly folding it over his arm in a rather neat fashion. "What would you like me to do first?" She smiled at his enthusiasm, and then the door burst open again, to which both of them turned their gazes. A small brunette boy, no more than ten or eleven, stood, holding soiled trays and tumblers piled up higher than the poor lad's head. Sebastian raised his brows, noticing the boy wobbling noticeably as he took a few steps forward. The butler's eyes narrowed and he rolled up his shirt's sleeves in haste, swiftly managing to snatch the toppling tower of dirty plates and assorted instruments before the kid dropped anything. The boy wore a silent shocked expression and Mrs Lovett gasped, covering her mouth with her floury-gloved hand. She had never seen anyone move so fast in her life!

The young boy blinked in shock, but then cautiously looked up to the tall, dark stranger in front of him.

Mrs Lovett was the one to finally break the silence, of course.

" 'Ello there Toby!" she exclaimed, she was definitely more cheerful as she talked to the boy, and her demeanour was more motherly than Sebastian had ever seen anyone before. "See ya met our new employee there! That's Mr Michaelis, 'e's gonna be 'elpin' us out for a while." The boy warily dared to look up further to study Sebastian's peculiar eyes, and he shivered at the unnatural colour of them. "Oh c'mon love! There's no need to be frightened of 'im! Say 'ello!" she encouraged, her hands on her hips once again as she rolled her eyes.

" 'Ello sir." he greeted, the little cheery voice not matching the curiosity in his terrified eyes or his vigorously shaking hands. "Pleased t'meetcha."

Sebastian gave him a reassuring smile, one the boy had not expected as the man's black hair and slim figure had reminded him too much of the intimidating (and still ever pacing) barber above. "Nice to meet you too, Toby." he replied lightly, nodding to him before he turned away to place the pile into the sink. The boy stayed in the doorway, eyeing the man in interest due to the fact he had been so polite to him. Mrs Lovett smiled at him, placing her few finished pie bases onto a tray on the left of the table. She then brushed her palms together, and made her way over to the lad, glancing back at her new employee. "Jus' gonna go fetch the kettle from Mr T upstairs, seein' as mine's buggered. Otherwise we won't be able t'wash anythin' will we?" she said in that airy voice, twirling a lock of her red hair nervously around her forefinger. The boy's eyes widened as she'd already pushed by him to open the door. Sebastian frowned in confusion at her rash actions, but then realised the woman was probably desperate for any excuse to see the man upstairs no matter what the reason was. "Be a dear and see t'the customers," she said to the two of them, but mostly to Sebastian, her body half-in and half-out of the door. He supposed he could manage, he was one hell of a butler after all, and the boy seemed bearable for company, he supposed. "I shan't be long," she added, winking as Toby turned hurriedly toward the door - which then slammed.

The woman smiled cheerfully as she walked through the masses of overly-joyous customers on the benches outside, a few of them toasting up their ales as she scuttled by. _'Drink'll always make 'em oblivious t'what they're really eatin'...'_ she thought, her smile developing into a proudly sadistic smirk as she reached the bottom of her favourite grim stairs. Despite the fact the stairs always made her out of breath going up, she found it was always worth it once she reached the top.

She hitched up the skirts of her rather tightly-hugging dress, in order to be able to march up each creaking stair, her boots heavily clacking with each stride she took. As she reached the landing at the top she gripped the wooden banister, gasping to catch her breath for a moment. After she composed herself, she let out a heavy sigh and straightened out the front of her dress. Without the usual nagging from her conscience to turn back around, she confidently pushed open the barber's door, the bell signalling that she had entered.

She stood for a moment in silence as the door slammed behind her, drinking in his pacing presence. He didn't acknowledge her, just kept on insistently striding rhythmically from the window to the opposite wall. He was usually sat in his chair at this time, or at very most stood staring emptily out to the ashen skyline of London's smoking chimneys and dreary architecture, awaiting his welcome prey - sorry, _customers_. The man was normally ever so predictable, but she'd been surprised at how active he'd been ever since dusk had been approaching. Yet still he had predictably not noticed or rather _ignored_ his landlady's presence. His empty gaze still had her mesmerised, the grief had tainted his eyes plainly, they were so dark in fact that most people would probably feel uncomfortable had he been staring at them...

Yet Eleanor Lovett would give anything to have those vacant, obsidian eyes stare into hers, even if it was just once.

Seeing as Mr Todd was acting in an unusual manner, she made sure that she was to be unpredictable too. "Mind if I borrow ya kettle Mr T?" she asked, hands flying to her hips again in that classic pose as she looked over his room - the striped walls were still peeled and scratched, she swore it had gotten worse ever since the barber had moved in. He actually paused at her words and scowled, probably due to the fact her question was so practical rather than one that was rhetorical. He stood lifelessly, dropping his sight to the aged floorboards beneath his feet.

" 'S just 'cause the handle's fallen off mine, daren't use it 'cause I'd get burnt 'o course!" she continued, chuckling. "An' I can't well go without one, given 'ow busy I am downstairs, can I?" His gaze lifted and he laid his eyes to the right of her, but he could still see her clearly in his peripheral vision, not that she knew. He let out an 'mmm' in reply, to which she couldn't resist smiling - well, he was acknowledging her existence or the sound of her voice at least.

Without hesitation, she strutted past him, to the corner where the stove was. Her actions caught his attention and his eyes narrowed, yet he did not turn to stop her, only slightly shifted to bore his eyes out of the window. She lifted up the kettle with ease and caught a glimpse of tiny dents on the rounded metal. She frowned, blinking in thought of how such marks could occur. Shaking off the wonder, she told herself that at least it was fully functioning unlike her own. As she started to turn she gasped, her hands going limp from shock. The kettle struck the floorboards with a dense thud, rolling to a grazed halt at the foot of the infamous barber chair. Mr Todd was stood right in front of her, closer than she'd ever recalled the man being to her. She'd not even noticed him moving... Unfamiliar with his close proximity, she lost all confidence and began to wring her hands noticeably, instantly avoiding the eyes she so wanted to look into. But right now she didn't know how to - she was a smidgen afraid. He glowered at her, whether she was looking at him or not, he did not care. "I see your new _assistant_ has started work," Mr Todd began in a harsh tone, almost as if he was mocking her. She looked to the left of his shoulder, nodding. "He seems keen," he added lowly, slowly and subtly gesturing out of the window (which overlooked the busy customers in the courtyard that were being hastily served to-and-fro by Sebastian). "What's wrong with the man?" For once Eleanor dropped her fear, huffed in annoyance and challenged his ink-like eyes with her own hazel ones, yet still they flickered as her heart began to race like she had a sugar rush. "Nothin's _wrong_ Mr T. 'Cause believe it or not, there _are_ polite people left in this world, who even go as far to bloody care for people who aren't even immediate family!" she snapped, suddenly gasping and cupping her hands over her mouth as she cursed her unusually short temper. He raised a single dark brow at her, in what seemed like a rather played down surprise. He understood that it was a dig at him, at his _grief_ , but he didn't care how she felt about that or the vengeance he aimed to complete, and he most certainly didn't feel grateful for having her. He thought the woman was just as in sin as he was at this point, so much in fact, that the reason she was doing so much for him was clearly not just because she was being _polite_ towards her recently moved in tenant.

"I d-do apologize Mr T!" she whispered, a fierce red coating her cheeks as she wore an ashamed look and stared at her feet. "Do 'scuse me short temper. I've been workin' all day - "

Mr Todd humphed, but it almost sounded like a snide sneer. "Y'never complained before." he stated emptily, not giving away any scrap of his true feelings on the matter as he rotated away from her to glare murderously down through the window at the butler, who was conscientiously set to his job, never once taking a moment to stop for a breather. His work was seemingly effortless. Something Mr Todd didn't like to see.

It was like Mr Michaelis was indirectly mocking him, even without knowing or trying. He couldn't place his finger on why, yet he knew he wanted rid of the man, sooner rather than later. And the way the butler had kept looking at him the night before, so _smugly_ , and _oh,_ how he'd looked at _Mrs Lovett_ \- _that_ was something he positively _despised_ considering the two of them had just met.

 _'What do you care? If he wants to take advantage of the woman, it is none of your concern,'_ he thought to himself, as Mrs Lovett rambled on about how she could make her mistake up to him. _'But_ it is _. It_ is _if that sack-of-smug-smiles is going to be a permanent addition. He is bound to find out that Mrs Lovett and I - '_ He shuddered. ' _\- are partners-in-crime at some point.'_

" - I'll make sure t'bring ya some gin up t'night, love. 'Stead 'o you comin' down the stairs later, 'ow's that?" she finished, frowning when he was obviously lost in thought again. "Mr T? You listenin' t'me?"

"Yes," he replied in a guttural tone. "Of course." Of course he was listening when there was gin involved. It was the only distraction from his grief, and the only thing that truly calmed his nerves. "That settles it then, love." she said with a smile, happy he didn't seem to be bothered by her previous remarks . "I'd better get back downstairs, see 'ow the boys are gettin' on."

 _'Ugh. "The boys", she even already has a nickname for them... It's sickening.'_

The woman sighed and walked by him, something she habitually did. He usually thought nothing of it, but this action suddenly really irritated him. She gave out a silent gasp of air as she bent over (quite a way forward due to the density of her dress on her aching bones) as she reached the chair behind him, stretching an arm down to grab the kettle she'd actually come for, which rested on the floor at the foot of the seat. As she did this, he twisted around to glare at her, only just managing to mask the breath that caught in his throat as he looked at her. The sight of her leaning over in the low-cut dress had been one of misfortunate surprise for the barber, because he regularly ignored her advances - but this time she had his undivided attention. Perhaps because she hadn't even intended to have an audience.

His eyes widened as a sharp sensation tingled from the tips of his fingers, then flooded through the rest of his entire corpse like an army of venom-tipped needles had been thrown into him. His nerves were tense and he clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut in order to shake away the feeling of temptation picking away at him. His breaths became harsh ragged, to which Mrs Lovett soon became aware of his change in character. She frowned, clutching the kettle as she carefully stepped back up to her usual position. She risked a glance up at him, and he was staring straight back at her intensely, hollow exhales that escaped him making her blink in astonishment. Was he having another episode of lunacy? God, not now, that's all she needed. "Love..." she breathed out in concern, both arms wrapping around the kettle. "Are you alright?" Their eyes didn't leave one another, Mr Todd's mouth opening and closing, as if he was attempting to get words out but his mind wouldn't let him. Instead he took a step forward, still in silence as he gave up trying to talk to her, and took his eyes down from her eyes in order to slowly study her, like he had never seen another human being in his life. At this, Mrs Lovett was confused, because it appeared like the man had truly indeed lost his marbles, that was... until his eyes lingered for just a little too long on her chest where she held the kettle, or rather had pressed it against. She suddenly changed her mind about the man having another one of his psychotic episodes...

She knew _exactly_ what it was now...

But, _no_... surely _she_ couldn't have caught his attention?! Not in that way _surely..._

"Mrs Lovett..." he spoke, ever so quietly that it was barely over a whisper. She felt heat surge through her at his husky voice and the way he was looking at her, sweat already clinging to the back of her dress. "Mr T?" she whispered back, unsure of how to answer him, or how to act - he was clearly lustful, the eyes told her that much, but for _what? Bloodlust?_ Or... _something else? What the hell was it?_ She had no clue, yet still that blazing outbreak of excitement mixed with the torrid adrenaline made her flush as her aches seemed to vanish, and her nerves seemed more alive than they ever were before.

As the two of them stood, visibly engrossed in one another, one of them waiting for the other to make a move or at least decide on what was to happen, there came a hurry of footsteps on the stairs outside. The two of them heard clearly, but couldn't seem to tear away from one another. Someone suddenly barged in the door, letting the door slam after them.

"Miss Lovett! I am afraid we seem to be out of p - "

It was Sebastian. And he could already sense the awkwardness that the room's other two occupants were feeling as they were stood directly in front of one another, both breathing heavily and visually glued to each other's eyes.

He stopped, but watched the two of them with a smirk. They looked like utter idiots, yet it was as clear as day to the butler what the two were feeling... although he knew they were holding emotions back. What on earth for? The two of them had no spouses _... 'Miss Lovett had already made it clear to me about her feelings for the man, why does she not do something about it?'_ he thought, only to add, _'Unless she is so sure of how he feels about her - which looking upon this scene, is rather contradictory to what she does believe...'_

Mrs Lovett was the first to shake her head our of her trance and turned to face Sebastian with a stunned look (from either why he was there or from whatever had just happened...). "O-Oh." she murmured in a small surprised tone. "I'll be right down dearie..." She quickly dashed over to the door, pushing past Sebastian (who wore a baffled emotion), clinging to the kettle for dear life and once again allowed the door to slam after her quick escape. The barber still let out deep breaths and glared with wide eyes at the floor, he appeared to be aggravated for some reason. _'Well I did interrupt them,'_ Sebastian thought, _'It was rather inappropriate of me. Although I suppose I am not_ their _butler...'_ Mr Todd did not acknowledge the man for a moment, just stood there awkwardly. "My apologies for the interference Mr Todd." Sebastian said quietly, placing a gloveless hand over the top of his waistcoat, out of habit more than anything. "It was utterly ignorant." The barber humphed and waved a hand at him in silent dismissal. "Apology accepted," he replied sternly, sending a now seething glare to the dapper man who looked unfazed despite the fact he'd been rushing around downstairs the entirety of the time that the barber and the baker had been up there. "So long as you stay away from her." The butler frowned at him, surprised at his words. "You are not to discuss this with her, understand?" Although the man's terms were ridiculous (by stay away, he presumed not literally as she was his boss of course), the butler reluctantly agreed, "Very well."

The butler, feeling out of place, decided to exit the room immediately, seeing as the man distinctly gave off the feeling of hatred towards him. As the bell rang out as the door opened, Mr Todd sneered.

"And it's _Mrs_ Lovett, son." he spat, eyes burning a hole in the back of Sebastian's skull. "Not _Miss_."

The butler's eyes narrowed.

The door slammed and he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading this far. I don't know why I'm writing so much but it's just pouring out now xD I really want to carry this on, regardless of if anyone likes it or not. I have so much planned because I feel like there's so much potential with this cross-over. Anyway, let me know if you enjoyed (and whether you like the longer chapters) because I assure you there's a hell of a lot more to come! Thanks again :)**


	5. Mine

**Unsuspected Evil**

 **Chapter 5: Mine**

The barber stood there motionless, staring at the empty doorway his new rival had fled from, knuckles and nails tucked into the balls of his hands. He stood there in silent shock and frustration, internally annoyed with himself due to the fact he was _distracted_ \- distracted from his main aim: practising his sweet, murderous _revenge._

Mr Todd clenched his jaw, glaring his eyes as he threw himself into his barber chair, palms flying up to his face to shield over his eyes. _'What the_ hell _am I doing? I don't care about Mrs Lovett or who associates with her ... so why did I even bother saying anything to her new colleague?'_ He let out an incoherent half-sigh, half-growl as he slid his hands down his face, pulling his features as he did so. The said hands then clenched into bunches of his anarchic black locks. _'The man downstairs is distracting you. Perhaps getting rid of him will solve that problem? You may certainly have to wait it out, just as you are for the judge. A little_ appetiser _before the entrée, won't harm anyone, will it? Apart from_ Mr Michaelis, _of course.'_

His lips curled into a mischievous smirk, clammy hands now gripping around the cold arms of his barber chair, his eyes widened in a surreal sadistic excitement. He wouldn't be able to get rid of the man in his usual way, he'd have to think of something else - Mrs Lovett would be sure to notice otherwise (given that she moved and chopped up any body that was found deceased on the bake-house floor - at least, that's what he thought, he never went down there).

The barber jolted upwards in his strange anticipation as hellish thoughts roamed around inside that skull of his, thinking up possibility after possibility on how he could kill his new enemy. His fingers fled to his holster by his side, where he drew out his faithful razor, swivelling it open in one masterful movement. He held it up to his eyes, blindly heading over to the window - the only thing he could see was his own reflected smirk staring back at him from the glistening silver of the razor in his callous hand. His eyes never tore away from his choice weapon, even when his left hand went to its usual place on the side of the window frame in order to hold himself up. Focusing so much on his favourite friend, he failed to notice the butler by a table in the courtyard down below, shooting a threatening look up at him, collecting more dirty plates whilst still managing to chat to a nearby customer. More movement was finally enough to gain Mr Todd's attention. The butler was now joined by Mrs Lovett, who was leaning over a table, humming to herself as she wiped the surface off with a sodden rag that was pressed onto the palm of her right hand. He lowered the razor, swishing it closed and finally returned it to its rightful place in one action. Oblivious to his rival's stare, he watched Mrs Lovett intently, not even deciding to stop or question himself on exactly why. He just found himself doing it.

Her posture was almost reminiscent of the scene that had occurred in his shop just moments before, and he swallowed, eyelids lowering as he looked her down - from the dark auburn ringlets to where the table obscured the bottom of her curvaceous middle. He liked this, the fact she was totally oblivious this time to his interested gaze gave him a thrill all the more. The butler next to her raised a brow at the barber's desire filled eyes and bit his lip to stop him from laughing - Sebastian thought the man was ridiculous. Was he having the woman on? The woman had feelings for him, he presumed that also meant ones of a desirable nature... and she had said the man was not interested in her one bit. Yet there he was, staring at her with such blatant... _hunger._ The couple's relationship was rather _odd_ now the demon thought about it... they were certainly not _friends_... were they? Yet he had certainly barged in... on _something_... whatever that _something_ was with them earlier. And the fact he'd been warned by the man certainly showed Sebastian that he perhaps was reluctant to approach the baker downstairs for whatever reason, though he did not fully understand why two humans who were without spouses should hide such emotions, especially if they were so perfect for one another (or at least, that was what Sebastian thought). Frowning, the butler sighed and lowered his head, clutching the pile of soiled plates with ease as he made his way towards the shop.

"Thanks, love," Mrs Lovett said hurriedly, still cleaning away. "Bein' a great 'elp you are." Sebastian paused mid-movement by the door and turned to face her with a smile, even though he knew she wouldn't turn to face him, "It is no trouble Miss Lovett. I am rather enjoying this evening. It certainly is therapeutic." She paused and let out a snort, glancing over at him with amusement in her eyes. _"Therapeutic?_ Ha, that's a good 'un dearie, ain't 'eard that one before!" she gasped out, giving him a playful wink before rotating away from him to continue cleaning up the tables. As Sebastian entered the shop and the bell rang out, Mr Todd's attention peaked and he smirked, seeing that Mrs Lovett was alone...

He gulped, seeing her approach a cluttered table nearest to his window's view, so much so that his eyes had to look downwards to watch her. She leaned over again, in her trademark dress, that so obviously showed off the tops of her breasts in that tempting way, whether she was aware of it or not, Mr Todd didn't care. She had his attention, and he was far from even denying his craving for her now. He was distracted, something he hated, yet his attraction towards her had already overwritten his annoyance.

Blissfully daydreaming of the very barber who was spying on her, Mrs Lovett hummed away, under the the babble of the ignorant, chomping rows of customers behind her. One lace-gloved hand pressed against the tabletop as the other held the cloth and wiped in a circular motion. Every so often she leaned further and further forward in order to reach more dirt, until she was on her tip-toes and her lower waist was pushed against the side of the surface, causing the neck (if it was considered that) of the dress to yank downwards slightly, exposing more of the smooth, pale flesh of her cleavage that had previously been underneath the material. Upstairs, the barber's breath caught and he almost fell forwards with uneasiness, unfamiliar with the urges welling up within him. He grasped the other side of the window's frame for support, shaky, heavy breaths wheezing out of him. _'What the hell are you doing to me woman?!'_ he screamed internally, gritting his teeth together. _'Teasing me like this? You_ must _know I'm watching, you_ must _know that I cannot be distracted now, certainly not at a drastic time like this, not when I have to fulfill my vengeance... you ... must... know...'_ His thoughts trailed out of mind, when he found himself completely lost in her again, admiring the way her messy burgundy hair fell in curls, which hovered over the clear, pallid skin of her neck... that's certainly a neck he would never wish to cut open, it was already too beautiful to be tainted or abused with incisions and droplets of blood. The paleness was too pure for someone so... sinful. He suddenly smirked, glad that he was the only one who knew how deceiving her cheerful demeanour truly was. He still wasn't questioning why. He didn't feel the need to.

Mrs Lovett suddenly stopped her actions, yet still was bent over and laid over half of the table, letting out a gasp of exasperation, her cheeks flushed pink from being overheated, even though she was outside the mass of people behind her were still allowing the air to hold such immense heat. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck upwards, then backwards, opening her eyes with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were drawn to the barber in the window instantaneously, that very person who was looking right at her, much to her surprise. It took a moment for them both to register what was happening and it was Mrs Lovett who was the first to gasp and almost tumble over. He let out a shuddered exhale as his eyes widened in shock - she'd caught him looking. Why did he care? He could look wherever he damn wanted! His heart pounded as he snapped around and stormed over to his chair, scowl present as confusion washed over him. He slumped himself down, eyelids veiling his dark eyes as ragged breaths were pulled out of his lungs in stumbled streams.

Both hands clawed around the edges of the arms of his chair, his head flung backwards and hit the back of it, sending a surging pain to the bottom of his skull, not that he minded. Pain was welcome, seeing as it kept away those lustful feelings he'd had prior, not to mention the embarrassment of his accomplice seeing him utterly transfixed by her looks and actions. His eyelids squeezed in irritation when he heard the faint trudges of those familiar boots on his stairs. She was heading up to see him. Oh no, he hadn't expected that. His eyes flew open and he for once, had no idea what to do, what would he say? Certainly not that he perhaps, ever so slightly _fancied_ her... yes, _'slightly'._

Before he knew it, Mrs Lovett had reached the top of the stairs, he could see her figure in the frosted panes of glass within his shop door. He swallowed the lump of apprehension in his throat, suddenly closing his eyes and gripping his fingers tighter around the arms of his chair. He clenched his jaw, hearing the click of the door opening and next the bell rang out. He barely heard any footsteps as then the door was closed quietly.

"Mr T." Mrs Lovett breathed, though he was not entirely sure why the woman was so quiet. He knew the woman wanted acknowledgement yet he gave her none.

"I saw y'lookin' at me."

He let out a quiet sigh, lifting his head away from the back of his chair. He could feel his face growing hot from his embarrassment and he swallowed again, his throat was going dry.

" 'M sorry Mrs Lovett," he whispered back, head lolling down so his chin almost pressed down into his chest. "It was inappropriate of me."

He'd hoped his words would make her leave.

They didn't.

Instead she smiled at him eagerly, quietly approaching him with hopeful brown eyes. Her hands clutched her arms, a habit of hers as she always wanted to feel like her hands were doing something.

She stood right in front of him, he cracked open his eyes a little, his downward gaze spying the bottom of her skirts over the floorboards. She noticed this, and cautiously reached a hand forward, lightly grasping his chin to tilt his head upwards. Her movements were still slow as she bent over slightly, face lowering to be directly before his gaze. "I don't know what's goin' on 'ere Mr T," she muttered, eyelids drooping downwards as she daringly stroked her ring and forefinger over his left cheek, little gasps escaping her at how smooth his skin was. "I don't think you know either, do ya, love?" He made no attempt to throw her off, which was not what she had expected. Instead, his eyes flicked open, meeting her own wide ones. He tried to empty his thoughts, but it was impossible. Her proximity and just the way she was looking at him, with such loyal adoration, it was too much for Sweeney Todd. How could she gaze at him like that, given the monster he was, given that he had been ogling her so wrongly from his slaughterhouse above. She had begun to fascinate him. He wondered why she wasn't angry at him, or hadn't just ignored him. He was beginning to become uncomfortable at how much time he was _'wasting'_ and started to fidget in the chair as he looked at her, trying to keep his emotions neutral, but his eyes gave his attraction to her away.

"I don't," he answered honestly, yet in his usual monotone. "Why are you here?"

She chuckled, a stray lock of hair falling from the pins that held the rest in place, framing one side of her face. "Oh don't gimme that Mr T. I'm sure we're past that now, ain't we?" she whispered, biting her lip as she smiled again. He found her little smile contagious, feeling the lazy muscles around the corners of his mouth twitch. He had almost smiled there. Yet he hadn't for so long that it was going to take a while until he could.

"We are?" he questioned, hard gaze softening as she leaned over so her face was so close to his own. He remained calm, he knew the woman was trying to embarrass him again, or perhaps just provoke a reaction. Maybe the butler had told her about his warning? He couldn't have that. He kept his cool.

The stray lock of hair by her cheek was beginning to annoy him, so he reached up and pushed it back, he even pinned it securely back in place. She let out a gasp, frozen as he swept his hand softly down the side of her face. Her features mashed in bewilderment and he internally smirked. If she was playing a game, so was he.

"Mrs Lovett," he said huskily, letting his fingertips linger beneath her bottom lip. "I daresay you've spent more time up here this evenin' than in your shop down below. Whatever will your customers think?" Her eyes faltered and then fluttered when she saw him smirk, brushing those fingertips over her bottom lip. She felt her knees going weak and stumbled forward slightly, to which he noticed and took advantage of her position. He quickly yanked her downwards so that she appeared to have fallen on top of him, their faces mere inches apart. They could each feel the other's breath upon their face, both of their hearts pounding away frantically in surprise and want.

 _"Miss Lovett!"_

Sebastian's muffled call came from downstairs, causing Mrs Lovett to gasp and turn her head towards the door. She opened her mouth to answer but Sweeney managed to firmly push her head back to its previous place with the tip of his thumb.

"Mr T, I'd really better go now." she whispered, worriedly looking at Mr Todd, her body going limp at the notion that he wanted her to look at him.

He raised a brow, "What's the rush? He seemed to be an apt multi-tasker. Much like you."

"I know, but it's awful busy an' - "

He pulled her even closer, and she let out a little shriek, to which the smirk appeared again. A sadistic glint twinkled in his eyes as he raised his hands up further and took hold of her arms. He sat up slightly, and placed her hands on the warm skin of his neck. She opened her mouth to protest as her eyes shot back to look nervously at the door. "Hush, pet," he breathed, causing her to stare back at him in a daze. "Not t'worry." She looked confusedly at him, but internally she was doing somersaults. The rushed footsteps on the stairs outside made her gasp, if someone was to see her and Mr Todd in such a position what on earth would -

Sweeney's eyes shot to the door, which was just about to open, as soon as it did he raised both hands to the back of Mrs Lovett's head and pushed her into him, their eyes closing as soon as their mouths collided. His lips never stopped moving over hers, and before she knew she was reacting back to him, feeling faint because it was better than she had ever dreamed.

Not even the bell ringing out, or the door slamming made the two of them break away.

Sebastian stood there awkwardly once more, viewing the couple kissing one another intimately in a heated scene. It was suddenly apparent to him that he should have known what the two were doing up there, then again - he hadn't known to expect it, seeing as the two of them were so stubborn.

Mrs Lovett opened her eyes and broke away from Mr Todd, still gazing at him before seeing Sebastian in her peripheral vision.

 _"Oh!"_ she cried, feeling herself growing red as Sweeney tugged her back down to sit on his lap, his elbow bent as his hand rested on her neck.

"Please don't apologise..." the butler said in a small voice, scratching the back of his head. "It is I, once again in the wrong. I must apologise for the interruption."

His eyes laid upon the barber who was glaring back at him, black eyes hooded by dark eyelids.

Sebastian only just suppressed a gasp as he almost read what Sweeney was thinking...

 _'Mine.'_


End file.
